I love you, but I can't escape
by Higher.Than.Ever.Before
Summary: *NEW PEN NAME!* ONESHOT! Rory's in a coma.....PDLD...sort of


Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's actually rather sad

She was in love, but not with her boyfriend.

No Rory Gilmore just happened to be in love with said boyfriend's best mate.

Though you really can't blame her, he has the accent, the body, the charm, but the personality that lets her be free, to be herself, was what she fell for in the beginning.

The only problem was, she wouldn't break up, she couldn't not even when she found out he cheated on her his entire London year.

Instead she turned to drinking, the pub every night, she was dropping classes, not attending the Yale News. All in all she was dropping out of Yale and it killed everyone that loved her.

Especially when she stopped drinking coffee, it was that that shocked everyone the most, given coffee was her life-support. But that seemed to only be the beginning of her depression.

This was her second hospital visit. The doctors said that if it kept going this way she might not make it at all. Lorelai was sobbing uncontrollably.

Her only daughter, her smart, coffee-addicted, junk food loving, Yale-attending daughter may not live.

She was in an induced coma to help her relax and take away the stress, but no-one knew what was keeping her grounded was not her boyfriend.

In her head, where she was free to dream, all she could see was a life with Finn, Logan had gone, in her mind it was just her and him. Yet if you live in dreams to long you fade away from reality and that was exactly where she was heading. She was living in a world full of dreams, reality slipping further and further away each day she stayed, she knew this but didn't care, here was what she wanted and she was going to keep it.

"Ms. Gilmore" said one of the doctors that was looking after her.

"Yes" Lorelai said standing up to face the doctor.

"We want to take her out of the coma for a little bit to see if we know why she's sunk into depression, once we find out why it will be easier to fix" replied the doctor.

"Okay" Lorelai stated, "Can you please just bring my daughter back?" Lorelai finished tears already falling down her cheeks.

_All I could hear around me was noise, I couldn't understand any of it, it was just noise._

"_Rory, honey, please wake up for mommy" I heard the voice strangely familiar yet I couldn't place who it belonged to._

"_Rory please hun, open your eyes" This time though I could place the voice it was my mom, Lorelai._

_I slowly opened my eyes blinking a couple of times, adjusting to the light since my eyes had been closed for a while now, I didn't know how long, sense of time was lost on me._

_I looked around to find out where I was, last I remember I was at Yale, I was in the bath room, over the toilet my latest meal leaving my body._

_The room I was in was painted light green, I was in a hospital I soon recognized._

"_Mom" I barely whispered my voice hoarse from not being used._

Lorelai heard the little voice saying "mom" and she turned to look at her daughter. She looked so fragile, as if the slightest movement would snap her in half, her skin paler than normal, her eyes dead and the blue just so dull.

"Oh, Rory" she said tears in her eyes. "Why's you do this to mommy?" she asked taking Rory's hand in hers and holding it tight.

All the memories of her life came flooding back to her, her senses gone into overload she sat there for 5 minutes shaking.

Rory managed to choke out one sentence before she collapsed again, wanting to get back to her world where she could be anything she wanted, and more importantly, be with anyone that she wanted.

"Before you let me go, let me see Finn" was all she said.

The doctor came in less than a minute after she had fainted to put her back into a coma, to get her to relax again. This time though they were going to keep her in it until they felt she was ready.

Yet everyday she slipped further and further away, she was killing herself and everyone around her at the same time.

It was a month later when they thought she was ready to come out, Lorelai had figured out what had caused her daughter's deep depression. All she wanted was her daughter back, but that was the only thing she could never get back, her daughter was already too far away and would have the memories of this part over her life forever.

They took her out of the induced coma, only to find that she had fallen into one herself. They checked to see if she had any chance of waking up. She was so far in; it would be a miracle if she woke up.

Lorelai knew this was the only chance to give her daughter her dying wish and with that she left to go get Finn.

She arrived at Yale and found the dorm which he shared with Logan and Colin. She knocked on the door and Colin answer, he immediately invited her in. The other two boys were sitting on the couch just talking. Surprisingly none drunk or even tipsy. They turned to look at her and immediately sat up straight.

"I never told anyone this, but a month ago they took Rory out of the coma to see if they could get her to tell them what happened, yet she fainted again, but not before telling me something."

They looked at her in shock, no one knew that Rory had been taken out of the coma, and no one knew that she was in another one now.

"This afternoon they went to take her out of it again, but found she had slipped into one herself, the checked to see how deep she was in and if there as any chance she would wake up, they said there was very little chance, when I found this out I wanted to grant her, the last thing she ever wanted." The tears and started falling and she sunk to the ground unable to move a little further to the couch.

"I found out what the cause of this all was once she told me what she did, do you want to know?"

The three boys looked at her and each other before shaking their heads in a yes.

"Logan, she found out you cheated on her and when she did she turned to Finn. He helped her and let her be free, whereas around you she had to be Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, around Finn though she was free just to be Rory." She started, "The cause of her depression was, she was expected to marry you, and she didn't want to disappoint her grandparents. Yet she was in love with Finn, all she wanted was Finn but couldn't have him"

To say the boys were shocked would be an understatement. Logan was glaring at Finn, Colin was thinking, and Finn was just taking it all in.

Lorelai looked at them once more before saying, "the last thing she ever said to me was 'before you let me go, let me see Finn.'"

At the hospital, Lorelai let Finn in by himself.

He lay on the bed next to her, he had loved her too, but Logan had her, he hated Logan every time she had come crying to him but he let it slide and just comforted her.

He held her close to his chest whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to get her to wake up.

_I was vaguely aware of the voice in my ear, it was accented Aussie. It was Finn. Hearing his voice made me think everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't get out of the place where I was trapped. It was cold and dark. I was left in this dark place a long time ago by my fantasies. The door was locked the windows not there. I was going to go and I knew it, and all I could do was hope I could die here in the arms of the one I love._

_I heard the faint whisper of I love you in my ear before the passing of his lips soft and gentle but warm on my before I faded away forever._

_Thanks all this was my first G.G. story posted and not deleted._

_Caity_


End file.
